


One Crowded Hour

by blue_sweater



Series: Mountain Songs [3]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, suggested Dwalin/Bofur - Freeform, suggested Dwalin/Thorin Oakenshield - Freeform, suggested fili/kili, suggetsed Fíli/Kíli/Thorin Oakenshield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_sweater/pseuds/blue_sweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin goes to visit Thorin to find the king and his nephew in a state of disarray. Dwalin's mind wanders, Fili has dirty thoughts, panics and rushes to Thorin to help, who gives some wise words of advice (fuck first, ask questions later). Thanks, Uncle Thorin!<br/>(You don't need to read the other fics in the series, but it helps as far as circumstance and context is concerned. Unless you're just here for smut, in which case read on, good reader! it'll be in chapter two somewhere)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Now should you expect to see something that you hadn't seen_   
_In somebody you've known since you were sixteen_   
_If love is a bolt from the blue,_   
_Then what is a bolt but a glorified screw?_

The letter from Dain had arrived in the early hours of the morning, and Dwalin had decided to wait until morning to visit Thorin, to deliver it. He knew how restless Thorin’s dreams were, and any peaceful sleep he received should not be so lightly disturbed.

Dwalin was Thorin’s right hand man, his best friend, an ex-lover but not a bitter one. Their relationship had not been built on lust, but on trust and friendship, a childhood shared, adventures had, battles fought and won – some lost, too.

Despite his devotion to Thorin, having made it quite clear to Thorin that he loved him dearly, he insisted that he was not a _cuddler_. But even if he himself did not know it, his affection would show in small details, in different ways, subtleties that a lover learned after years of time spent together. Dwalin loved in a very quiet sort of way.

More often than not, Dwalin and Thorin’s fornications had been in a whirlwind, a rush of energy and emotion, after a fight or on the eve of terrible news, or joyous occasion or feast. After his first battle, Thorin hadn’t even bathed before going to Dwalin and dragging him to bed. Though he had been tired, Dwalin could not resist – and somehow, being covered in blood and dirt and sweat had made it all the more inviting.

There had not been many battles of late, and Dwalin had been absent. As a result, he had not shared the King’s bed for many years, though he’d found quite a comfortable one with Bofur after a hard night’s drinking, or some other accommodating dwarf. (But it was usually Bofur.)

As he strode towards Thorin’s home, he crossed paths with Fili, who greeted him with a polite bow, which Dwalin returned.

“Morning, lad,” Dwalin said. “Been to visit yer uncle?”

Dwalin was not the most observant of dwarves, but even he could see the slight hesitation and wariness that Fili was showing, and the unusual disarray of his braids, not to mention the rise of heat in his cheeks. “I – yes, we had breakfast together.”

Dwalin was careful not to raise an eyebrow, pretending to be blind to what he saw. He clapped Fili on the shoulder heavily and said, “I’ll see ye at the smith’s later, alright lad?”

Fili smiled. “Of course.”

Dwalin glanced over his shoulder once more to see Fili walking away, and he frowned. Something was amiss, though he was not sure what.

Brushing it off and continuing on his way, Dwalin arrived at Thorin’s and knocked on the door. It took Thorin half a minute to answer, and when he did, Dwalin was surprised to see that his braids were also undone, his clothes rumpled and not fit for being seen in. Thorin was always careful about what he wore, and it was unlike him not to be dressed in proper attire at such an hour. He was still wearing what looked like bedclothes.

“Dwalin,” Thorin said, a little surprised.

Dwalin bowed low and said, “A letter for you arrived last night, from Dain.”

Thorin was suddenly more alert. “He has responded – here, come inside.”

Dwalin stepped in and glanced about the room. It seemed to be all in order. He shrugged off his overcoat and pulled the letter from his pocket, handing it to Thorin, seal still intact. Thorin glanced at him once before ripping it open, and his eyes skimmed the writing quickly.

“Ill news?” Dwalin asked, sitting down by the fire.

Thorin muttered something to himself before he replied, “Not ill, but not good either. Dain has invited me to visit him, but he has not given an answer.”

Dwalin grunted but said nothing else. They had been hoping that Dain would be a supporter for their cause, but they both knew him well enough to know that if he did not say yes the first time, he was unlikely to be swayed.

“It is still worth going,” Dwalin said, reassuringly. “It’s always harder to say no to ye face.”

Thorin nodded. “I will go. But I will not hold out hope. In the meantime, we shall continue recruiting as many as are willing. Unfortunately, most of the warriors of our generation are at the Iron Hills, and they will follow Dain.”

The scowl on his King’s face looked heavier than usual, but Dwalin could see the bags under his eyes were not as deep as they had been of late. He looked healthy, and his eyes, which had always burned with a deep-set rage, were calm. It was almost like he was young again, and Dwalin felt something stir within him as he saw an echo of a prince he had once known.

Clearing his throat, Dwalin said, “I saw yer nephew on the way out.”

Thorin blinked. “Fili? Yes. He and I were – going over some plans. He is young and needs guidance.”

Dwalin frowned this time. Two different stories? First it was breakfast, now it was plans. He glanced about the room once more and this time, his eyes fell onto something else – the bottle of oil, still uncorked by the bed.

Thorin’s eyes followed Dwalin’s, and a strange silence fell over them for a moment. Dwalin raised an eyebrow at his superior, and he said, “Guidance, eh? I bet he appreciates a steady hand, ’specially from his uncle.”

He half-expected Thorin to growl at him and tell him to mind his own business, but instead, the slightest hint of a smile was playing upon his lips.  Dwalin felt himself beginning to chuckle and that set Thorin off, their deep laughter bouncing from the walls.

“I should have known,” Dwalin said. “Wit’ nephews as fine as that, ye’d be hard pressed to keep yer hands off them.”

Thorin sat down opposite his friend. “They have enough difficulty keeping their hands off each other.”

“Is that so?” Dwalin said, the thought of Fili and Kili together a rather pleasant one, to his mind. He grinned. “I wondered what ye’d been up to since I’d left.”

“I wish it were so,” Thorin sighed. “This has only come to pass recently. Besides, they were too young before.”

“Too young for _you_. Perhaps not for each other.”

Thorin chuckled. “I don’t think Kili cares much for age. Or any other thing. He is reckless.”

“Reminds me of someone I used t’ know,” Dwalin said, with a knowing look.

They shared a glance before Thorin looked away. “Your memory serves you a slight too well, old friend.”

“Memories is all a dwarf has, when he goes t’ meet the maker,” Dwalin said gruffly. “Might as well keep a hold of the good ones.”

“Aye. I bet you’ve some fine memories in your collection.”

Dwalin laughed gruffly. “Oh aye, many a fine night. Many fine dwarves. That Bofur – he’s got quite a few in this here head, now.”

Raising his eyebrows, Thorin asked, “Really? How did this come to pass?”

“He’s a musician. He asked me if I’d be interested in showing him how t’ play the fiddle.”

“Are you sure he was asking about the right fiddle?” Thorin asked, and Dwalin laughed loudly.

It had been a long while since he had spoken so easily with his prince. It was refreshing, to see the bright spark of humour in those often downcast eyes. Seeing Thorin smile was a wonderful thing.

“Ah, yes,” Dwalin said. “It seems that yer nephews have done some good.”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Only because I know ye so well,” Dwalin said, before he saw the state of Thorin’s hair again. Sighing, he said, “C’mere, ye can’t go anywhere wit’ yer braids all undone.”

Thorin relented, leaving his chair to sit on the floor in front of the other, and Dwalin plucked beads and clasps from his hair, before his surprisingly nimble fingers untied the remaining braids and combed out the tangles.

Thorin relaxed his head against Dwalin’s knee, allowing himself to grow comfortable. “I bet you’ll be glad to have Bofur home.”

“Aye,” Dwalin replied, beginning to twist the hair back into familiar designs, his hands quick and accurate. “I’ve been longing for him a few nights, but I’m patient, when I have t' be. I bet yer longin’ for yer other nephew about now.”

Thorin smiled. “I am lucky. Even when one lover is absent, I have the other.”

“Ye never did deal well with separation.”

Dwalin only realised the weight of his statement when stunned silence pricked his ears. His hands paused, and he said, “I – Thorin, I did not mean –”

“All is well, Dwalin,” Thorin replied, but his voice had returned to its usual gruffness. “I know you meant no harm.”

Dwalin grimaced. Thorin had problems with separation because his family, his home, his happiness and all that he’d had in a life before was taken from him. It was a stupid slip of the tongue.

“I apologise, all the same,” Dwalin murmured. “It was not kind.”

“Friend, you have said far worse to me before,” Thorin said. “Do not worry yourself. Your company and your counsel is always welcome.” Glancing up at Dwalin, he added with a small smile, “As is your braiding.”

Dwalin scowled. “I knew that’s the only reason ye keep me around, to braid yer damn hair.”

“You do such a good job of it, though.”

Rolling his eyes at being teased by his prince, Dwalin said, “Despite your renewed cheek, I’m glad t' see ye happy again, Thorin. It’s been a long while since ye’ve smiled or laughed. P’haps I might send a thankye card t’ Fili and Kili.”

Thorin’s eyes closed as Dwalin’s fingers scraped his scalp gently. “I’m sure they’d both find that rather amusing.”

“I’m serious. The lads deserve a bit of recognition for all their hard work,” Dwalin said, jokingly.

Thorin laughed. “I bet you could still teach them a thing or two.”

“I taught ye everything I know. It’s your job to teach it t’ them.”

Thorin shifted so he could look his friend in the eye, and he said, “Have you ever wanted them – either of them?”

Dwalin frowned slightly, and he drew his hands back. “Thorin –”

“Please. I ask only out of curiosity.”

The fierce warrior was very still for a moment before he sighed. “Gods, Thorin, any dwarf wit’ eyes wants yer nephews for himself. But they’re _yours_.”

Thorin’s eyes danced over his friend’s frown, taking in his bewildered expression. “Is this the same conversation you had with my brother?” he asked suddenly.

Dwalin flinched. “What?”

“When Frerin knew I wanted you. I know you only bedded me after he gave you permission. Is this the same, for Fili and Kili? Will you not let yourself want because of honour, or loyalty?”

Dwalin was very quiet, even the deep, rumbling breaths he usually took were strangely silent. “I will not ask for ye nephews, Thorin,” he replied slowly.

“I did not say you had to ask,” Thorin said, shifting so he could face Dwalin. “I was asking out of curiosity because last night, I told Fili that you and I were lovers once, and he was most intrigued. I would not be surprised if they felt a similar longing for you as they do for me.”

“I doubt it, Thorin,” Dwalin sighed. “If the lads wanted me before now, they’d have surely asked. They’re both well of age.”

Thorin raised his eyebrows knowingly. “The only reason they haven’t fucked every dwarf in Ered Luin is because they’re too busy fucking each other. You know that.”

Dwalin laughed, feeling a bit of the tension leave him. “Aye. Still, I would not proposition either one of them.”

“Do not be surprised if they proposition you,” Thorin said. “And you should not deny one or both of them out of respect for me. I love them dearly and I do not want to lose them, but you are one who I could trust. I consider you my closest friend, and I would not love you less for wanting a taste of my nephews.”

Unable to resist, Dwalin reached out and gently brushed his fingertips along Thorin’s jaw, and he muttered, “Who said anything about tasting? I might eat ’em whole.”

Thorin smiled. “You know what I mean.”

“Aye. I know. I will not dishonour ye.”

“You never have.”

Dwalin was a little taken aback when Thorin pressed a surprisingly tender kiss to his cheek, his lips just touching the corner of Dwalin’s, before settling back down against Dwalin’s knee and waiting for the other to finish braiding his hair.

Dwalin had to blink a few times and regain his composure before he could continue. 

* * *

 

It was a little later on that Dwalin went to the smith’s. He was quite skilled with iron and metal, and he made quite a fair trade crafting weapons and tools for commissions, and also made sure he had plenty on hand, should any travellers come past in need of certain tools, small knives, well-crafted and well-suited for any traveller. He was quite the businessman.

He had forgotten that Fili would be there until he arrived to see the lad working hard, stripped down to his undershirt as he worked by the fire. The shape of his muscular back was visible through his sweaty, thin shirt, and the fine shape to his arms and light sheen of sweat on golden skin was more than a little attractive. He looked like Frerin, golden and broad and radiant. It was like he was made of the very ore they dug from the ground, precious as the thin strands of gold that were so alike his hair - his hair, which was still undone and now looked nearly as messy as Kili’s often did.

Shrugging off his outer layers and hanging them by the door, Dwalin wandered to Fili, peering over his shoulder to take a look at the sword he was fashioning, hammering at the hot metal. It was well-crafted, as anybody would expect of a young dwarf like Fili, so determined to do everything right, not to mention he was as competitive and as fierce as any heir of Durin should be.

Dwalin, being amused by such things, decided to give him a fright. He edged closer and closer, the lad still having not seen him, and he leant right up to him and said lowly into his ear, “What’ve we got here?”

Fili’s reaction was divine. He jumped like a frightened rabbit, stumbling backwards into Dwalin to avoid falling into the fire or onto a sword, and then spun away flailing as he tried not to fall onto Dwalin, and ended up on the floor, scrambling to correct himself as Dwalin laughed loudly.

“Flaming fucking _Azugâl_ , Dwalin,” Fili cursed in a shaking voice, “Are you mad?”

Dwalin grinned and held out his hand to help the younger dwarf back to his feet. “Only a touch.”

When Dwalin hoisted Fili back up, he pulled a little too hard – not deliberately, he often forgot how strong he was, or perhaps how much lighter Fili was – and Fili ended up a little too close, their chests bumping as he stood.

He quickly stepped back but Dwalin noticed his eyes drop down to the floor, almost submissive in a way. It was interesting.

Dwalin frowned at the state of the prince’s hair. “Hey now, what’s this?” he said, reaching out to tug on Fili’s hair, where usually there would be braids framing his face.

Fili smiled, glancing back up. “This is what happens when Kili leaves me. I have no-one to braid my hair.”

“I’ll do it later, if ye wish,” Dwalin offered, but Fili shook his head.

“It’s quite alright. I can do it, I have just been lazy.”

“Alright, lad.”

Dwalin wandered over to the workbench as Fili retrieved his tools and returned to his work. Usually, Dwalin would have been able to ignore him, because there was nothing between them – well, there was nothing between them anyway, but Bofur had been gone a few days too long and Thorin had planted that seed in his mind –

Dwalin groaned, rubbing at his sore head. He shouldn’t be thinking that way. He knew that if anything was to happen between he and the king’s nephew, he was not going to be the instigator. And Fili was too kind and too loyal to choose a lover other than the two he already had.

But Dwalin’s head was in a dangerous place. He shifted, starting to feel uncomfortable in his breeches. If Bofur were here, Dwalin could fuck him into the mattress or wall or floor (anywhere, really) to make the need go away. But then he began to think about Bofur and _Mahal_ , that wasn’t going to help at all.

“Is everything okay, Dwalin?”

Dwalin looked up to see Fili watching him with a concerned expression, pausing his work a moment. “It’s just that – you look a bit off.”

“Just a headache, lad. Nothin’ serious,” Dwalin replied gruffly, before getting to work and forcing himself to think of something other than Fili or Bofur or _anyone_.

But gods, it was a difficult task – especially with Fili standing so near and looking so wonderfully fuckable.

Luckily, Fili left for lunch not an hour later, saying that he would return and giving Dwalin a wide grin. Dwalin nodded his head, and hoped he could get his thoughts reigned in before the lad returned. 

* * *

 

Dwalin wasn’t to know that Fili was going to get lunch, but he ate it on the way to Thorin’s home. He had also been thinking of Dwalin for the past hour, though without knowing that Dwalin was thinking of him. He had felt incredibly warm beneath his shirt and his trousers, standing by that fire, glancing at Dwalin and thinking the most corrupt thoughts. He wondered what it would be like to have Dwalin fuck him on the workbench…

Groaning and pulling at his hair, Fili strode quickly to his uncle’s home, and when his uncle opened the door, he did not bow or wait for permission to enter, simply stepping inside and closing the door again.

“Thorin,” he said, trying to stay calm.

“Fili,” Thorin replied, frowning, a little confused. “What brings you back here?”

“I have a situation.”

“… Aye.”

“It seems – it seems that you have stirred something.”

“What might that be?” Thorin asked, crossing his arms.

Fili shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “A longing for a certain dwarf I did not expect.”

Thorin was quiet for a moment before a smile crept onto his face. “Ah. I thought this might happen,” he said, looking amused. “You do not need to ask me for permission to be with Dwalin, Fili. You can take any lover you choose –”

“This is not about permission!” he said quickly, stepping further inside and pacing absent-mindedly, nervously. “This is about the fact that I already have you, and I have Kili. I should not need or want another.”

Thorin frowned. “Are you concerned for your dignity?”

“I am concerned that I have become wanton, that I am having such thoughts with no real reason.”

Thorin walked to him and gently placed his hands on his nephew’s shoulders. “Listen to me, Fili – there is always reason for such thoughts. Dwalin is a handsome dwarf, and I would be worried if you weren’t attracted to him,” he added, with a smile. “Besides, this might seem strange to you because you are young, but dwarves do not judge one another for having more than one bed-partner. Only the dwarves who commit to love one through marriage are expected to uphold fidelity. Many adult dwarves have several lovers. Dwalin himself is the same.”

Fili looked a little deflated. “I – I’m sorry, uncle. I’m just so confused.”

“It is alright, Fili,” Thorin said gently.

“I do not think Dwalin would want me, anyway. If it is as you say, then he has a host of lovers, and would not have need of me,” he said quietly.

“I would not be so sure,” Thorin said, and Fili glanced up. “Trust me when I say that you are as fine a dwarf as has ever been seen, and any dwarf that lays eyes upon you wishes you were theirs.” He was quoting Dwalin almost directly, but he didn't say that. No need to make Fili even more nervous.

Instead, Thorin gently pressed his lips to Fili’s, and the younger dwarf sighed, the tension leaving him as he moved closer, letting Thorin kiss the anxiety out of him. He breathed a little easier after that, with Thorin’s forehead resting against his.

“Listen to your heart a little more,” Thorin said quietly. “Your mind will often confuse the simplest of things. Just – think more like Kili.”

Fili raised his eyebrows. “What, fuck first and ask questions later?”

That made Thorin chuckle. “Not always. But yes, sometimes it is better to do what feels right.”

Fili nodded, before kissing his uncle once more. “Thank you, Thorin.”

He made to leave, walking back towards the door, but paused when Thorin spoke again. “And Fili?”

“Yes?”

“I want every detail.”

Fili smiled and gave a small nod, before he left.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Taught from the womb to believe to the tomb_  
 _That as far as their bleeding eyes see_  
 _Is a pleasure pen, meant for them, builded and rent for them  
_ _Not for the likes of me, not for the likes of you and me_

Dwalin was working up a sweat by the time Fili returned from his break. He had been flattening a particularly uncooperative piece of iron, which was taking quite a beating from his hammer. He had rolled up the sleeves of his tunic, his forearms large and covered in bluish tattoos, intricate designs and runes inked into his skin, some faded from sunshine, some fresh.

Fili gave him a polite nod when he returned, but as he went back to work he was frowning a little, as though he were deep in concentration. Dwalin tried to ignore the blonde as he began to strip his layers off again, this time leaving his tunic on over his undershirt. Dwalin secretly wished that the fire would warm him enough, so he could remove another layer, but he shoved those thoughts back down to the dark place from whence they had come.

It wasn’t long after that Fili started talking with him. It was light-hearted conversation, talking about the mining excursion, about travellers they had seen, about what Nori got up to at the tavern last night. It helped Dwalin to relax, to stop being so uptight, to stop thinking about all the noises Fili might make when he was kissed or touched in just the right place, wondered if he liked being fucked slowly or if he enjoyed a fast buggering against a table or a wall like Bofur so often did.

Dwalin was suddenly wishing he’d asked a few more questions of Thorin, but then he figured if he ever was to be with Fili, finding those places for himself was half the fun.

“Dwalin?”

He glanced up, realising that Fili had asked him a question. “Sorry, lad,” he said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. “Didn’t catch that.”

“I asked what your business was with Thorin this morning.”

“A letter arrived from the Iron Hills for him. Just being a messenger,” Dwalin replied bluntly.

Fili nodded, and Dwalin caught a hint of a smirk on his lips, before he said, “He told me some things about you.”

Dwalin paused, hand halfway to the iron, and glanced back to the young blonde dwarf, who had an annoyingly smug look on his face. He was playing a dangerous game, though he didn’t know it. “Oh aye,” Dwalin grunted, trying to be nonchalant.

Fili had a slightly mischievous look in his eye as he went on. “Don’t you want to know what he told me?”

“Anything yer uncle tells ye about me is bound to be bad,” Dwalin joked, turning around to find one of his tools on the bench behind him. When he turned back, Fili was standing right in front of him.

He startled a little, but didn’t exclaim, simply staring down at him with a heavy-set frown. “What do ye think yer doin’?”

“Just testing waters,” Fili replied, and his hand reached out to thumb at the buckle of Dwalin’s belt, the contact very slight but causing Dwalin’s insides to stir at the insinuation.

Dwalin could see that burning blue spark in his eyes, so familiar to Thorin’s, and he said in a low voice, “Yer playin’ wit’ fire, Fili.”

“I know,” he replied, voice just as low. “But I know that you won’t make the first move. So I have to do it.”

Dwalin noticed the slight tremor in the younger dwarf’s voice. Almost like he was nervous. “Ye don’t have t’ do this, lad,” he said, despite wanting so badly to crush Fili against the bench and tear those stupid clothes from his body.

As though he could read the other’s mind, Fili smirked. “I don’t _have to_. I’d _like_ to. I think you’d like to, as well.”

“I’d be a fool if I didn’t,” Dwalin said, and he raised his hand to carefully trace his fingertips down Fili’s jaw, past his golden beard, down his neck to his collarbone, and he watched as Fili’s eyelids fluttered half-closed at the pleasant sensation it caused.

“What do I have to do to convince you to fuck me, Dwalin?” Fili murmured, and Dwalin took a sharp breath.

“Ye – ye already have yer brother,” Dwalin said, words beginning to fail him. “And yer uncle.”

“So you know.”

“Aye.”

“Then you know that Kili is my other half, and Thorin is my king,” he said, and he was close enough now that Dwalin could feel his breath on his neck. “And they both satisfy me in their own ways. But I can’t stop thinking about being satisfied by you.”

Dwalin could feel his breeches tightening again, and he let his hand trail down Fili’s chest to brush over a half-hard nipple, appreciating the slight hiss the younger made. “And what it is about me that ye want?”

“I like being controlled, sometimes,” Fili replied. “Thorin knows it, and he gets off on giving orders, being in charge. I’m just curious about what it’s like to be controlled by you.”

Dwalin groaned as Fili’s hand scraped down his hip, through the fabric of his tunic. “A lot different to being ordered about by yer uncle, I promise that,” he muttered. Gaining coherence again, he said, “I’ll tell ye now, lad – I can fuck ye harder an’ deeper than any other dwarf in the Blue Mountains. Tell ye the truth, I have a lot of ideas of how t’ use a tight little body like yers –”

As he spoke, Dwalin’s hand had reached down to brush over small of Fili’s back and to his arse, very gently digging his fingers into the flesh and smiling as the younger gasped, surging forward.

“And if ye’ll have me, I’ll do anything ye want.”

Fili, now pressed against the older dwarf’s chest, glanced up and said, “But is it what you want? To take me, make me yours?” Dwalin admired his decency – the prince could very well order Dwalin to fuck him and force him to do whatever it was that he liked, using his power and position, but he was unwilling to do such a thing. He was a thoughtful lad, and wouldn’t ask Dwalin to do something he didn’t want to.

It was a good thing Dwalin did want to. His lovers were always on the slightly submissive side, always fun to play with, always willing to get on their knees for him. He wouldn’t want Fili any other way.

“If ye only knew,” Dwalin growled. “I’d love to push you against the wall or over a table and fuck ye senseless, or hold yer hips down and tease ye wit’ my tongue an’ fingers til yer beggin’ for me to take ye. Take a hold of yer pretty golden hair, push ye to yer knees an’ make you swallow me. Or take ye back to my bed and have ye sit on my fat prick all night, spill myself in ye over and over again –”

Dwalin was interrupted by Fili grasping his neck and pulling him into a crushing, burning kiss. Clearly, he was in favour of those ideas, too, and Dwalin groaned as he felt the younger dwarf’s arousal pressing against his own. Taking a hold of Fili’s jaw, he opened his mouth and thrust his tongue inside, and the stuttered moan that ripped from the younger dwarf was the most delicious thing Dwalin had tasted all week.

It was only after Fili had begun to claw at Dwalin’s clothes that the older dwarf broke the kiss and said, “I won’t take ye without slick, lad, so –”

He had been about to suggest moving to another location, preferably a bedroom, but Fili pulled a small vial from his pocket and placed it on the bench. Dwalin raised an eyebrow.

“Planning this, were ye?”

“Nothing wrong with being prepared,” Fili replied breathlessly.

“Nothin’ wrong indeed,” Dwalin said, stepping back. “Go lock the door, and get rid of yer tunic.”

He saw the glint in Fili’s eyes as he did as he was told. He liked being ordered around. Though apparently, not by his brother – that was a unique relationship in itself, though. Fili said ‘his other half’, and it made Dwalin think of puzzle pieces, fitting together perfectly, always with one another. And he was a loyal subject to Thorin – Dwalin could imagine Kili trying desperately to get his uncle to do what he wants, and Fili waiting calmly for instructions.

And now he was here for Dwalin. Pulling his belt off and his tunic over his head, Dwalin placed them on the bench and watched as Fili walked back, doing the same with his own. His undershirt was still a little sweaty, almost transparent, and Dwalin pulled him close and kissed him again, biting at his lower lip and listening to the lad keen. Pressing him against the bench, Dwalin moved to suck and bite at his neck, and Fili lifted his chin, exposing his neck, exposing more skin. He gasped when Dwalin bit down at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, and arched his back into Dwalin’s touch, as his large tattooed hand slipped beneath the undershirt to graze the skin beneath.

Dwalin only restrained himself a few more moments before he broke the kiss to remove the undershirt, gazing down to look at the expanse of almost completely unscathed, young skin, a dusting of pale hair across his torso and darker hairs leading in a tempting line down his navel.

He continued to kiss at Fili’s neck, his fingers seeking out the younger dwarf’s nipples and tease them, drawing all manner of noises from him. When Fili reached out to do the same to Dwalin’s undershirt, the older growled and grasped Fili’s wrist, preventing him from doing so.

“Dwalin,” Fili said, almost whining, “Please, I want to see you –”

“Ye’ll see it when I’m good an’ ready,” Dwalin replied, the commanding tone in his voice very evident. He glowered at Fili, and that only caused the blonde to writhe more, even more desperate.

Dwalin grasped a hold of his hips and held them still, continuing to kiss and suck and bruise Fili’s skin with his teeth, listening to the sounds he made, unable to stop from moaning and pleading, Dwalin’s name like a prayer on his tongue.

Dwalin’s large hand slipped back down to Fili’s arse and he grasped a tighter hold this time, using the grip as leverage to grind against him, and Fili moaned. His lips travelled to Fili’s ear and he growled, “If this arse of yers looks half as good as it feels I’m in for a treat.”

“Dwalin – please –”

Shifting back, Dwalin ordered, “Take them off.”

The heat rising in Fili’s cheeks was glorious. He reached down to unbuckle his boots, quickly shedding his breeches and underclothes and placing them on the floor nearby in a heap.

And he stood there, completely naked for Dwalin to see. He was a fine specimen – well-shaped and proportioned, broad and muscular without being too large. His skin was smooth and covered in golden hair, all but for his abdomen where the narrow dark strip lay waiting. His legs were toned and his chest was solid and strong, no longer a wiry youth but a handsome young dwarf man.

Dwalin’s eyes burned with fierce desire, but he maintained his composure, nodding and saying, “Turn around, lad.”

Fili hesitated, but he turned nonetheless, only to have Dwalin press up against him a moment later, and large hands travelled down his back to settle on his arse, a growling voice in his ear said, “Ye’re too pretty for yer own good, Fili.”

Fili gasped as he felt Dwalin’s fingers brush between his legs, but it was only a tease. He groaned, “Please, Dwalin – I need –”

“Beggin’ already?” Dwalin said, grinning. “Save it for later, lad.”

Dwalin had pressed his hardness up against Fili’s backside, and watched with amusement as Fili tried to grind back against him, but Dwalin’s grip held him quite still. He leaned back in to speak in a low voice, “I’m gonna have a lot of fun wit’ ye, Fili. I’ll have ye comin’ over an’ over again.”

“Yes, Dwalin, _please_ ,” Fili panted. Dwalin noticed the way he reacted when words were exchanged – clearly, the lad liked being spoken to. It was interesting for Dwalin, because Bofur usually did all the talking during their coupling – of course, he was rendered speechless soon enough, but still.

Dwalin stepped back, and Fili looked like he had half a mind to follow him, but he stayed put, leaning up against the bench. Dwalin pulled on his wrist til he was facing him again, and he said, “Get up on the bench.”

Fili frowned but did as he was told, and watched Dwalin as he stripped his own tunic and undershirt. Dwalin’s chest and shoulders were huge, his pectorals hard and large and his abdomen panelled with muscle. Fili’s eyes widened at the expanse of worn, darkened skin, hard muscle and scars rippling across his torso and arms, and the seemingly endless patterns of ink tattooed into his skin.

Dwalin noticed Fili’s eyes and he said, “Like what ye see, lad?”

Fili smiled, and Dwalin stepped back in towards him. He placed a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed back until Fili was lying down, his hips at the edge of the bench and his hair like a halo around his head.

“Dwalin?” he asked, a little nervously, unable to see the other properly.

“Stay still,” Dwalin ordered, before he grasped a hold of Fili’s thighs and pulled them apart. Fili’s legs tensed at first but relaxed, letting Dwalin manhandle them until they were spread.

“Keep ’em open,” Dwalin said, before he began to kiss at Fili’s neck again, his mouth leaving a trail of red skin and bite marks as he went down Fili’s chest. He placed his mouth on a nipple and Fili arched into the sensation – Dwalin growled, and shoved his hip back down with a steady hand.

Fili was trying so hard to stay still, Dwalin could see, and he was doing a pretty fine job. Most dwarves would be writhing and begging to be fucked, but having been told to stay still and save his begging for later, Fili was quiet and still but for the slight twitch of his desperate muscles and the glorious moans that left his lips.

“Good lad,” Dwalin murmured into his skin, kissing below his ribs. He felt Fili shiver at being praised.

It wasn’t long before Dwalin’s mouth had reached lower, and he licked a stripe across the sensitive flesh between his navel and his hip, tasting the salty skin and causing Fili to cry out, a hand reaching up to grasp Dwalin’s head, beard, anything – but Dwalin saw it coming and he growled, “Keep them to yerself for now.”

Fili looked dismayed but he placed his hands by his head obediently.

Dwalin nodded and then continued. He leaned down and kissed at the inside of Fili’s thigh, leaving a particularly nasty purple-red mark there, causing Fili to shiver, twitch and moan at the sensation.

Dwalin’s mouth came very, very close to Fili’s now aching and weeping erection, but he ignored it, continuing back up Fili’s chest to latch on to this other nipple, before he murmured into Fili’s skin, “Wait there.”

He stood and retrieved the oil, popping the cork on the vial and spreading two of his fingers in slick before he came back to stand between Fili’s still open legs. “This might take a while,” Dwalin said, voice nothing but a low rumble now as he touched a greased finger to Fili’s entrance, watching as Fili’s knuckles turned white as he grasped onto the edge of the bench, desperately trying to keep still and quiet.

Dwalin coated the twitching hole with slick before he slipped one finger inside, and he felt his cock twitch when Fili made a drawn-out moan, pressing back against him. Dwalin could feel him clench around his finger, so tight and hot. He growled, leaned over Fili and said, “Ye think that ye’ve had plenty of experience wit’ yer uncle and brother, but takin’ my cock takes practice. Ye’ll need all the practice ye can get, I’ll wager.”

“Yes – yes, Dwalin, I’ll practice, I promise,” Fili stammered, but his words were cut short with an exclamation as Dwalin crooked his finger, prodding at his prostate.

“Look at ye, tryin’ so hard to keep still,” Dwalin murmured. He was pushing Fili’s resolve when he pressed his second finger inside, scissoring and stretching Fili’s channel.

Fili was gasping and moaning like there was no tomorrow but he stayed where he was, his body shifting and arching, shaking with the effort of trying to be stationary. Dwalin took his sweet time stretching the younger dwarf, knowing he would need it. He would hurt Fili if he didn’t make sure he was properly greased up and prepared.

Dwalin leaned closer and kissed at Fili’s neck, and said, “Ye can speak now, lad.”

The sudden spill of words that flew from Fili’s mouth was incoherent and messy, but Fili was so desperate he didn’t seem to care. “ _Mahal_ , Dwalin – Dwalin, your fingers are so thick, I – _ohh_ please, please, do that again – I need you inside me, I need you inside me now, I can’t take this anymore – _please_ –”

“Such filth from a pretty mouth like that,” Dwalin growled, but he liked how desperate the younger dwarf had become. To watch someone clever and kind fall to pieces, become nothing but a mess of heat and feeling and nerve endings, it made Dwalin’s blood boil in the best way.

“Fuck me, Dwalin – please, I’ve never wanted something so much –”

“Are you this much of a little slut when yer with yer uncle?”

“No – never, I’ve never begged him for anything before,” Fili gasped, his hips lifting off the table to press back against the fingers inside of him, now three, but Dwalin shoved his body back down to the bench, causing Fili to whine. “I’m always so good – I’ve never been like this, Dwalin, I can’t take this, pleaseplease _please_ –”

“I bet ye are good. Aulë, I can feel yer so tight, I can’t wait to get inside ye –”

“Then _do it_ , Dwalin!”

“Not yet, lad, not yet. Yer not ready.”

“I am, I – _aah_!”

Dwalin had thrust particularly hard with his fingers to stop the younger from protesting. “I’ll say when yer ready,” Dwalin snarled, continuing to twist and thrust his fingers in and out of Fili’s entrance, rendering him to whimpers and whines.

Dwalin continued to stretch him for another five minutes or so until he was well and truly ready, gaping and desperate for Dwalin to fuck him. His skin was now shivering and hyper-sensitive, every touch made him whimper. Dwalin pulled out his fingers, feeling the lad clench around his knuckles, and it made his lips twitch in a smile before he said, “Turn over.”

Fili gave him the slightest smile before he turned his shaking body over, presenting his arse to Dwalin again. Dwalin lifted one of his dangling legs up to rest on the bench, just to spread his legs a bit more, and he grasped the oil and began to untie his own breeches.

It did not take him long to coat himself in grease and pour a little more down the cleft of Fili’s cheeks, watching as the blonde dwarf jumped at the sensation, not expecting it. He groaned, and said, “Please, Dwalin –”

“Aye lad, nearly there,” the older grunted reassuringly. He shoved his breeches down to his ankles and moved forward, resting his large cock on Fili’s thigh before he positioned himself at Fili’s hole. Before Fili could ask again, Dwalin slowly began to press inside, inch by glorious inch, slow enough to allow Fili’s body to accustom to his girth.

Fili gasped and moaned his name over and over again, his insides flexing and fluttering as he was stretched further than ever before. It was only when Dwalin was buried to the base that he let out a shuddering exhale, his body shivering, covered in cold sweat.

Dwalin stroked Fili’s back, letting him grow used to the sensation and muttering small words of encouragement. “There ye are, such a good lad.”

Fili rocked himself back onto Dwalin’s cock, a faltering moan leaving his lips as he did so, the feeling of being so full doing such wonderful things for him. Dwalin felt his insides clench and he crooned, “There we are, Fili, yer doing so well, taking it so nicely.”

“Dwalin –”

“Aye?”

“ _Mahal_ – you feel so good – so big inside me –”

“Aye, and yer a pretty little thing, so tight around me,” Dwalin growled, accentuating his words with a slight thrust. “I’d stay in ye all day if I thought ye could take it.”

“Yes – yes, I can take it – Dwalin, please –”

Dwalin began to move slowly, long deep strokes which made Fili writhe and scramble to grasp onto something, his moans almost like sobs as he was stretched and plowed by Dwalin’s heavy prick.

It wasn’t long before Fili was asking for more. “Oh – Dwalin, harder – please, Dwalin –”

Dwalin snaked a hand into Fili’s golden hair and grabbed a fistful, giving a warning tug. “I’ll go harder when I’m good an’ ready,” he said, dangerously low. He was thoroughly enjoying this, the slow and steady thrusts into Fili’s tight heat. He would make sure this was something Fili remembered, something he would come back for.

“Can’t get enough of it, can ye,” Dwalin growled, “Look at you take it all in – never thought ye’d be such a little cockslut.”

Fili was rendered speechless by Dwalin’s precise slow thrusts and his filthy words, and he moaned helplessly as he was impaled over and over. He’d never felt so full, so desperate for more and so shameless in his begging.

He almost cried out in joy when he felt Dwalin’s hand in his hair pull him back, forcing him up, back arched and almost standing, pressed back against the older dwarf who had stilled for a moment.

“I’m gonna fuck ye now, lad,” Dwalin said lowly into his ear, “Fuck ye good an’ proper. Ye’ll not walk right for a week when I’m done wit’ ye.”

Fili gasped. “Yes – Dwalin –”

His words were cut short by a hard, deep thrust, and he cried out. Dwalin began to fuck him harder and faster but no less deep than before, and the angle caused him to hit right into Fili’s sweet spot. He slipped a large hand beneath Fili’s leg on the counter and lifted it higher, holding him up, his other foot dangling just above the floor and his entire body bouncing with every hard thrust.

Dwalin growled at the feeling of the young dwarf. It was a tremendous sensation, and he felt like he was being pulled into him, harder and deeper than before. He was crying out, calling Dwalin’s name and cursing and pleading, unable to stop himself.

Dwalin could feel him beginning to jerk and his body clenching harder, and Dwalin growled, “Are ye gonna come?”

“Yes –”

“Not yet,” Dwalin ordered, and Fili whined.

“Please, Dwalin –”

Dwalin gave his hair a particularly hard wrench and snarled, “ _Not yet_.”

It didn’t take long for Dwalin to feel his own bollocks tightening and he finally reached around to grasp a hold of Fili’s neglected, weeping cock, and he pumped him a few times before growling, “Come for me, Fili, ye little slut –”

Fili cried out and went rigid, his hips jerking upwards into Dwalin’s grip and he came, spilling himself over Dwalin’s large hand and the bench top, his body shuddering as he became oversensitive, unable to stop from crying out with every thrust of Dwalin’s cock and trembling from the effort to stay conscious.

Dwalin’s thrust became sporadic and sharp, and was only a moment later he let out a feral snarl and emptied himself inside the young dwarf prince, biting down into his shoulder and holding him close as he spurted inside of him.

Dwalin did not move for a long moment, chest heaving with huge, rasping breaths as he basked in the sensation. He slowly let down Fili’s leg, which was shaking, aching he knew, but the lad hadn’t complained. He let go of his hair, gently running his fingers out of the golden locks and putting them back in place.

He slowly slipped out, and Fili twitched, moaning uncomfortably at the slight sting of his stretched entrance. “Alright, lad, ye’re alright,” Dwalin said breathlessly, and he saw his release slipping out of Fili’s hole. He liked this. Seeing Fili thoroughly fucked and shaking, leaking cum and sweat. It was wonderful, and Dwalin was glad he had accepted Fili’s offer. Such a kind offer it was, too.

Fili lowered himself from the bench onto his trembling legs, and he turned to face Dwalin. His eyes were half-closed, his lips still parted and chest shaking as he tried to breathe calmly.

Dwalin tipped his chin up and said, “Ye’re alright, lad?”

Fili gave him a half-smile and replied, “Alright is an understatement. I might just – need to rest a while.”

“Aye. I don’t think ye’ll be up for much work this afternoon,” Dwalin said, jokingly.

Fili chuckled, and he said, “Thank you, Dwalin. That was – more than I could have hoped for.”

Dwalin nodded. “Happy to oblige.”

And he meant it. He would happily fuck Fili in a thousand different ways if it was what the young prince wanted. He would definitely be keeping an eye on him now – and his brother.

Dwalin helped Fili clean himself up and get dressed, before telling him to go home and rest. Fili was unable to help but reach up to kiss him one last time, and Dwalin told him off, but a smile was playing on his lips as he watched Fili walk away.

Oh yes. He’d definitely be keeping an eye out now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY  
> Seriously though, I did not mean for it to go that long. 4000 words of Fili/Dwalin though, that's gotta be a record or something.  
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
